Clear Note and Vino
|-| Base Form= |-| Armored Form= |-| Final Form= Summary Clear Note is a demon from the demon world. He believes it is his purpose to wipe out the demons. As the winner of the battle for king can decree anything they want, Clear was going to decree the death of all demons, body and soul. He was defeated by Gash and his allies. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely far higher, higher with Shin and Dioga class spells | High 6-C, higher with Shin and Dioga Class spells | 5-B | 10-C Name: Clear Note | Vino Origin: Konjiki no Gash Bell Gender: Male | Male Age: Unknown | Unknown Classification: Demon Child, Scrawny Boy | Child, Book Keeper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Durability Negation (Annihilation type spells), Power Nullification (Superifo and Ba Superifo), Speed Amplification, Enhanced Senses (Can sense any demon within a 5000 km radius), Weapon Creation, High Pain Tolerance (Was speared through his chest and only angered by it) | All previous abilities, Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Danmaku | All previous abilities, Can survive in the vacuum of space, Large Size (Type 2), Flight, Fusionism (Clear fuses with Vino in this form) Attack Potency: At least Town level, likely far higher (Easily defeated Brago. Slapped away Gash's Zakeruga. Survived Ashura's ultimate attack) | Large Island level (His Teoradisu does this much damage) | Planet level (He stated that his attack would take out the earth. His ultimate attack destroyed an illusory planet earth) | Below Average level (Vino is just a child) Speed: At least Subsonic+, likely far higher (Blitzed Brago and Gash casually) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class (Slapped away Gash's Zakeruga), likely far higher | Large Island Class | Possibly Planet Class | Below Average Class Durability: At least Town Level, likely far higher | At least Large Island level (Traded attacks with Brago and Gash) | Likely Planet level (It took Gash's Shin spell to kill him) | Below Average level physically, At least Large Island level with Clear's barrier (None of the attacks in the series have been able to scratch it) Stamina: Very High | Very High | Limitless (Vino has unlimited heart power) | Limitless (Vino has unlimited heart power) Range: Hundreds of meters to several kilometers with most spells | Continental with most spells | Planetary Standard Equipment: Demon Book Intelligence: Above average (Capable of gauging attacks and instantly knowing if he should dodge, negate, or attack back) | Average (Despite his age, Vino is capable of speaking in complete sentences) Weaknesses: Can sometimes be too laid back for his own good. His barrier around Vino cuts his power in half. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spell Type: Annihilation Much like Gash's lightning or Brago's gravity, Clear has a spell type as well. His spell type is lightning. This grants all of spells the power to obliterate what they touch on contact. This can be seen when his attacks are dodged or partially blocked, and the area around has been disintegrated. These spells have even been shown to obliterate mountain ranges. And he threatened to obliterate the earth as well. Spells: Radisu: Clear note conjures a sphere that weakens anything within it. Supurifo: Clear emits a brief light, and is capable of negating other spells. This was used to counter Brago's gravity manipulation. Amu du Supurifo: Clear creates a pair of hands that can nullify enemy attacks. Ria Uruku: This spell grants Clear a boost in speed, allowing him to easily blitz opponents. Rajia Radius: Clear fires a large beam that obliterates all in its path with the element of annihilation. Ba Supurifo: Clear forms a large sphere around him that can negate his opponent's spells. Kuea Supurifo: Clear forms a rectangular shield for blocking enemy attacks. Based upon the spell's name, it is likely that this spell nullifies the enemy's attacks. Ranza Radisu: Clear forms a huge lance that he throws at an enemy. Giru Ranza Radisu: A more powerful form of Ranza Radisu. This time, the spell takes the form of something akin to an anchor. Which can then be used as a blade, swung around, or thrown like a lance. Dioga Ranzu Radisu: A vastly more powerful version of the Ranza Radisu spell. Teoradisu: A stronger form of the radisu spell. This spell is much larger and likely faster as well. Fei Ganzu Bireugo: Clear fires multiple projectiles with the element of annihilation from his body. The projectiles are in the form of small dragons. Shin Kuria Seunousu: One of Clear's most powerful spells. Clear summons a seemingly god like entity which uses its hands to nullify an opponent's spell before using its body to crash into them. Shin Kuria Seunousu Baadorerugo: Clear can only use this spell in his armored form, and it's known as the left hand spell. Clear summons a large skeletal bird composed of the element of annihilation. Due to its composition, the bird is slowly destroying itself, yet it also becomes faster as it nears death. The bird follows Clear's orders, and is capable of flying continental distances under an hour, giving Clear the ability to attack anyone on the planet. When the bird dies, Clear regains some of his strength, as it is one of the conditions form him to achieve his final form. Shin Kuria Seunousu Zarefedora: Clear can only use this spell in his armored form, and it's known as the right hand spell. Clear summons a large demon henchman seated upon a massive, multi-valved cannon. The cannon can fire energy with the element of annihilation, allowing it to destroy whatever it hits. After everything has been fired, the demon henchman can launch himself. After which the power will go back to Clear. The reobtaining of this power is the second condition needed for Clear to obtain his final form. Key: Base Form | Armored Form | Final Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Konjiki no Gash Bell Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Destruction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Duos Category:Amnesiacs Category:Forcefield Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Armored Characters